


Healing

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chocolate Box Treat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Sub!Kent, Kneeling, Loving Dom!Alexei, M/M, Praise Kink, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Kent is a damaged sub, but Alexei is there to take care of him.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!

Even if Kent himself couldn’t tell when he needed to kneel, Alexei always knew. When the urge started to overwhelm him, Kent was still very much himself, still sharp as ever, as controlled as ever, but he seemed less focused, more easily distracted, and more tense, like tightly coiled spring that couldn’t take any further strain. It was up to Alexei to release that spring, to take away the strain.

He was careful with his approach to Kent—he always was. He always wanted to be gentle, never domineering or demanding. He wanted Kent to realize it was okay to approach him, that he didn’t have to wait for Alexei to ask.

But Kent didn’t seem to understand that yet, so Alexei took it upon himself to invite him, going to him after dinner as Kent was finishing drying the dishes. He laid his large hands on Kent’s narrow shoulders and let them rest there.

“Would you like to kneel for me, _l’vionachik_?” he asked softly. He always asked. He always wanted Kent to know that it was his choice, that Alexei wasn’t trying to pressure him into a decision.

Kent stilled at Alexei’s touch and didn’t respond.

Gently, coaxingly, Alexei used one hand to turn Kent around to face him and the other to lift up his chin, forcing Kent to met his eyes and respond to him. “What you say? Would you like this?”

Kent looked away before he replied, clearly uncomfortable with what he needed to say. “Yeah,” he replied, his voice grating out as he gave a short, embarrassed nod. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Alexei’s grip tightened slightly when he saw how ashamed Kent was, how afraid he was to accept something that he was clearly desperate for. He hated that Kent thought so little of himself and his own needs that he tried to ignore them every time.

Still, he would only make circumstances worse by getting angry, so he hid any frustration about the matter, instead giving Kent a chaste kiss on the forehead.

“I be in living room when you finish,”  Alexei told him, trailing his fingers across Kent’s neck. “Come to me then.”

Kent nodded, still not meeting his eyes. Alexei’s heart twisted at the sight, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to give Kent the proper attention he required for another few minutes, so he just gave his shoulder and squeeze and went to settle himself in the living room.

Before he sat down on the couch, he made sure to select the thickest pillow in the room and set it on the floor so that Kent would have extra cushioning while he was kneeling. He wanted to have Kent as comfortable as possible so that he could relax and enjoy the process. Kneeling already gave Kent trouble; Alexei wouldn’t allow anything to make it even worse.

But even with the amount of turmoil kneeling seemed to cause Kent, he didn’t try to stall. When Alexei heard the quiet clink of the last dish being set in the washer, there was a series of measured footsteps, and then Kent entered the room.

He didn’t look at Alexei as he positioned himself on the pillow, but his shoulders were tensed and he was visibly shaking. Kneeling could be immensely difficult for a sub who’d had a bad experience with a dom, but Kent was the worst case Alexei had ever seen. He was a sub whose tendencies had vanished when circumstances had forced him away from his dom, and then his submissive urges had stayed dormant for almost six years, until they’d resurfaced with such intensity Kent had barely been able to cope.

But Alexei would help him. Alexei was there to take of him.

“Is right,” he said lowly as Kent knelt down beside him. “You doing well. You do well to come to me.”

As their first step, he pulled off Kent’s snapback, placing it on the coffee table. Kent didn’t need that bravado, not when he was here with Alexei. Then, with a strong but tender grip, he reached out to put a hand on Kent’s neck, drawing him a little bit closer. He wanted Kent to feel the contact, wanted him to know he was there to help with whatever he needed.

Kent couldn’t seem to figure out how to react to the touch. At first, he reflexively leaned into Alexei’s hand, sighing softly, his eyelids fluttering closed. But then he stiffened, his eyes flying open as a realization seemed to overcome him.

Alexei knew what was wrong. Kent still felt guilty, still felt that he’d failed his former dom, that he didn’t deserve kindness now. It was a guilt that was misplaced as it was irrational, but that didn’t stop Kent from having to struggle through it every session. And Alexei was determined to ensure he pushed past it.

“Easy, easy,” he soothed Kent, moving his hand to run his fingers through Kent’s golden hair, letting the very tips of them trail along his scalp. “You are good, you are good.”

He continued whispering to Kent and stroking his hair until Kent was able to stop trembling, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. A good bit still remained, but Alexei was still relieved to see Kent’s progress.

“You letting me take care of you,” he observed fondly, wanting to prompt a reaction from Kent. He wanted Kent to recognize that he shouldn’t deny himself kneeling when he needed to, that it wasn’t something he should avoid, either for guilt or anything else. “How you feel, Kenny? All right?”

“I—” Kent let out a shaky exhale as if unsure of the answer, and there a pause before he continued. “Better. Better than I was.”

Alexei nodded, a feeling of satisfaction blooming within him that he’d managed to get Kent to put his improvement into words. “Glad you are better,” he told him warmly. “Is good you feel better.”

Kent looked up at him, his gaze uncertain, as if seeking permission to believe what Alexei was telling him. When he saw Alexei smiling at him, he ducked his head shyly, clearly still embarrassed. But to Alexei’s immense surprise, he leaned forward to rest his head against Alexei’s thigh, the classic signal of a sub seeking reassurance and comfort.

Only remaining astonished for a brief moment before he processed that his sub needed him, Alexei was more than happy to oblige.

“Thank you, _l’vionachik._ Thank you,” he said to Kent, reaching out and giving his face a tender caress. “I know this is hard for you. But you are coming long way. I see you make such effort.” He stroked Kent’s cheek with his thumb. “I am so proud of you, Kenny.”

Kent glanced up, only for a second or two, but a small smile was playing on his lips. He didn’t reply, but he leaned into Alexei’s touch, pressing his face against his hand.

Heartened by his response, Alexei tugged Kent up from the floor and drew him into his lap, holding him close.

“You deserve this,” he whispered into Kent’s ear, his lips nuzzling against the lobe as he spoke. “You deserve all of this. And I’m happy to give you what you deserve.”

Kent said nothing, but when he put his arms around Alexei’s neck to lean against him, most of the tension seemed to have finally left him, and that was answer enough.   

**Author's Note:**

> The word "l’vionachik" that Alexei uses for Kent is a Russian term of endearment meaning "little lion." Fic often has Alexei using a Russian nickname for Kent, and since you mentioned you liked other languages being used in you gift fics, I thought it would be a nice one to include. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great Valentine's Day!
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading! If you ever want to chat, here's my [Tumblr](http://maeve-of-winter.tumblr.com/). I love discussion and hearing people's thoughts, so feel free to submit headcanons, fic ideas, or just talk about Kent!


End file.
